This invention relates to new and improved methods and compositions for enhancing the growth and strength of fingernails and toenails.
Heretofore, difficulty has been encountered in enhancing the growth and strength of fingernails and toenails. These difficulties appear to reside primarily in protein and vitamin deficiencies in the fingernails and toenails, resulting in unsightly appearing nails, chipping and breaking of the nails.
For example, the normal treatment of nails with a protective colored or clear polish has not resulted in the elimination of chipping, breaking or, particularly, the strengthening of the nails.
Moreover, prior art processes for strengthening fingernails, as well as the products or compositions used for such strengthening, did not take into consideration the protection of the nails during growth of the nails over time.
In general, the prior art treatments involved filing and buffing of the nails to condition them for the reception of polishes and then sealers and/or hardeners before the polish is applied. A false fingernail, i.e. tips, may be first applied, which is then shaped to the finger of the patron and polished and sealed in the conventional manner. It has been observed, however, the false acrylic nails tend to deteriorate the fingernails, i.e., do not let the nails "breathe".
These prior art treatments, however, did not take into consideration the fact that the nails were part of the human anatomy and could be strengthened by the application of protein to the nails.
Furthermore, the known prior art treatments did not involve any attempt for the direct physical penetration of the nails with protein base materials.